Staying Together
by FlipWise
Summary: Hoping that it would deal with his brother's losses. Darry decides to take Pony and Soda out to explore a little. But ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time.
1. Darry & Depression

Whut it is? Y'all knew that I was going to have another story up. Sorry. But once again, I'll be leaving. I'll do my best to get up as many chapters as I can. Alright. Here's the first place winner. Let's ride.

Staying Together

I don't own The Outsiders.

Chapter 1: Darry & Depression

It was morning at the Curtis house that night. It was 1:30 in the morning. Darry was sitting in the armchair reading the newspaper, Soda was stretched out on the couch asleep. But Ponyboy was sitting outside, reading Gone with the Wind. Darry took a glance at the door and made a deep sigh.

"Still out there?"

Soda's voice almost made him jump. Soda must have just been resting his eyes instead of sleeping.

"Yeah. He's been reading that book a lot lately. This is the third time he's read it."

"Man."

"You've been quiet yourself."

"I know."

"Still thinking about Sandy?"

"Yup. I want to mail her, but I don't want get too excited with that."

A tear slid down Soda's face. Darry reached over and ran his hand through Soda's hair.

"Hey it'll be fine, Pepsi-Cola. Hey. Go ahead and get your shoes on. We'll be leaving in a minute."

Soda sat up and stretched a little. He walked towards his room scratching his back. Darry folded up his paper and stuck it in his back pocket. He walked outside to his baby-brother.

When Darry opened the door, Ponyboy didn't seem to notice the door opening. Darry shook his brother's shoulder. Pony seemed startled by Darry.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Hey. You can go ahead and get into the truck. Soda getting ready to go."

"Okay."

Darry watched Ponyboy walk and climb in the truck. He sighed. They were about to go out of town. Explore a little. Darry thought that it would do well to his brothers. They lost Dally, Johnny, and Soda lost Sandy also.

It was hard getting this trip ready. Darry had saved up a lot of money for a long time. He also had to hide it. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brothers, but they sometimes didn't use their head and would use the money if there was an emergency. Darry also had to get some time off him and Soda's job. He had to negotiate with his jobs to find some time off. Good thing it wouldn't take off their salary. The bosses were worried about Darry anyway. With what had just happened, it wasn't easy to say no. Darry also had to convince Two-Bit and Steve that it was a family trip. Not an easy task either.

Darry leaned against the house and waited for Sodapop to come out. Soda finally exited the house and walked towards the house. Darry walked up to the door and locked it up. He turned around and walked towards the Ford truck. He got into the drivers seat.

"Ready?" he asked to Soda.

Soda was half asleep and mumbed,

"Yeah."

Darry looked at Ponyboy. He was in the back, looking out of the window. He gave a slight nod. Darry hoped this trip would put some excitement in them again.

He started up the engine and drove off.


	2. Psychotic

I'm glad y'all are enjoying this so far. I'm back. Keep these reviews coming. I'm gonna give y'all more.

Chapter 2: Psychotic

The scene is a psychotic hospital. A man is being led down the hallway. He had long black hair with a straight black beard. His face was completely blank. Unusual for what he had been brought in for.

He was led into a room, where he entered. The two men leading him closed and locked the door. A doctor walked up to the men.

"How is he?" asked the doctor.

"Still the same. He acts like a normal human being when he's here. But when in the outside world, he's unpredictable."

"When did you first witness this?"

"The drivers said it was unusual when they entered the grounds. The banging in the back stopped suddenly."

The doctor looked through the window to see the mysterious patient. This by far was the first time he had ever encountered someone like this. He wasn't sure.

"I'll have to get someone else."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine. She has more experience with people here."

"When should we expect her?"

"In a day or so. She lives in Alabama."

Meanwhile a couple of miles away……

Darry was growing tired. He had been driving for hours and his back pains kicked in again. It wasn't helping.

Ponyboy had already fallen asleep in the back and Soda was wide awake by then. He noticed Darry's eyes.

"Hey Darry. You alright?"

"Not really."

"Pull over."

Darry went ahead and pulled over.

"What's wrong?"

"Back again. Plus I'm getting tired."

Soda looked at him. He hated to see his older brother in pain.

"Why were you still driving?"

"I've been trying to find a hotel or something. But it doesn't seem like there is one around."

Soda looked around. Darry was right. This place looked plain deserted. He squinted his eyes and noticed something down the street.

"There's a gas station that looks open. Let's ask the person who works there."

The hardest working Curtis looked down the street and sure enough there was a gas station.

"Alright. Hold on. If we can't find any place to stay. We'll have to squeeze into this truck."

Darry slowly started back up the car and drove towards the gas station. When they reached the location, Darry got out and said,

"Watch your brother. I'll be right back."

"Could you get me a Pepsi?"

"Soda!" groaned Darry.

"I'm just kidding around."

Darry smiled and walked away. He normally doesn't groan like that. But he was deathly tired right now. He wanted to get directions and get out of here. When Darry walked in, there were three other people in the store. All of them were in front of the counter. Two boys and one girl. All looked around nineteen to twenty four or so. One boy had dirty blonde hair and a cleanly shaven face. He had on a jeans jacket with a white beater under it. The female had brown hair. She was pretty. She had on a large jacket but it wasn't completely on. It was obvious that it was her boyfriend's or something. The other boy was an African American. He had dark shades and a leather jacket. He was dressed like a biker. As Darry approached them, the blonde-haired was talking with the man behind the register. There was also a little kid behind the register. It was the cashier's son.

"What do you mean there is no where we can stay!"

That struck Darry. There wasn't any vacancy anywhere? Darry walked up to the group.

"There's nowhere we can stay?"

"Nope," said the girl turning around. "Stuck here too?"

"Yes. Me and my brothers."

"Dad. What about the old house?" asked the cashier's son.

"What old house?" asked the African American.

"There's an old abandoned house down the street. Rumor is that it has working water and slight electricity. But no one ever bothers with it. This place is more like a rest stop than a town. No one lives here. All we have here is this gas station, the house and the hotel a couple of miles away."

"There aren't any other hotels near?" asked Darry.

"Uh-uh. There are some a long way away. Too many miles."

"You're better off at the house," said the cashier's son.

"How many rooms?" asked the blonde-haired man.

"It's a nice size. Seems like it would have three or four rooms."

"That's enough for all of us right?" said the girl.

The blonde haired one turned around.

"All of us?"

"Well we can't leave this guy and his brothers out there. He looks tired enough."

The blonde haired one looked at Darry.

"I guess he can. Would three or four rooms be enough for you?"

"It should," answered Darry.

"Then it's settled," said the African American stretching his arms. "Let's go."

The blonde haired one extended his hand.

"Hi. My name is Pete. And this is my girlfriend, Connie."

"Hi," said Connie. Pete continued,

"And this is my best friend, Matthew."

"Hello."

"My name's Darry. My brothers are in the car. They're names are Sodapop and Ponyboy."

"You're kidding!" said both Pete and Matthew at the same time.

"Guys!" said Connie. Obviously mad that they reacted like that.

"It's okay. They get that a lot."

"I think they're original names. Especially the Ponyboy one."

"Um. I don't mean to kick you guys out. But I have to close up."

The cashier gave them directions and Darry, Connie, Pete, and Matthew walked outside.


	3. In The House

Chapter 3: In The House

At the psychotic hospital. It was all quiet. Suddenly, red lights and an alarm cut on. Doctors ran into the hallways as well as guards. There was a lot of confusion. Some patients were banging on their doors.

"What's going on," asked one of the doctors bursting into the security room.

"Patient number 441 is not in his room. He has escaped!"

The doctor froze. That was the same patient that he was examining that afternoon. He was the most interesting. They said he was unpredictable in the outside world.

Vans drove from the parking lot of the hospital and zoomed down the street. When all the vans passed, the bushes started moving. The escaped patient was in the bushes. He walked towards the back and looked down the road. A car was coming. The patient stuck his thumb up and the car stopped.

"Where are you heading to?" asked the driver.

"You'll never know," said the patient in a raspy, cold, quiet voice.

……..

Darry approached the truck while the other group went to their car.

"Where are we staying?" asked Soda. Ponyboy was in the back and was barely awake. His eyes were chinky.

"At an old house with those guys over there."

Pony's eyes opened and he looked out the window. He had that Gone with the Wind book in his lap. Soda looked out the window too to see the other group.

"We're staying with strangers?" asked Ponyboy, finally. He was quiet like Johnny.

"It'll be fine, Pony," said Darry.

"Whose the chick?" asked Soda.

"She's taken. Sorry."

"Never mind what I said then."

Both of Soda's brothers smiled as they followed other car that was leaving the gas station.

Meanwhile, in the other car, the other group was having a conversation of their own.

"I don't see why we have to share the house with the other people," complained Pete. His girlfriend objected once again.

"He looked too tired to drive for another mile. Stop being so selfish."

"Besides," cut in Matthew. "Would you have liked to tell someone with that much muscle that he couldn't stay?"

"We could have taken him if we both jumped," said Pete smiling.

"I didn't want to take the risk."

"You're a biker boy. You're supposed to know how to fight."

"Fight peoples my size. Besides. I usually have my gang around me if I ever get into a jam."

Pete grumbled something and continued his drive to the house. It was a short trip. They approached the house. It was down a path in the middle of the woods. It was actually pretty deep into the woods. The car and truck parked in front of the house and everyone jumped out.

The house was clearly old. There were windows that needed to be cleaning, the porch steps were cracked and one was broken. It looked too much like a horror flick.

"You two must be Sodapop and Ponyboy," said Connie to Soda and Pony. They both nodded their heads while stretching.

"What's that noise?" asked Sodapop.

They all traveled behind the house. Following the noise. They reached the noise. There was a giant cliff right behind them.

"Okay. I suggest no one walks back here," said Pete looking at everyone.

They walked back to the front of the house to grab their luggage and get settled for the night inside the creepy looking house.

Darry grabbed a suitcase and tossed it to Soda. Soda caught it.

"Where's Pony?" asked Darry looking around.

"I'm right here," said Ponyboy climbing out of the truck. He was getting his Gone with the Wind book.

"Hey! Is that Gone with the Wind?" asked Connie walking over to Ponyboy.

"Yes," answered the youngest Curtis.

"I've always wanted to read that. Mind if I borrow it for a second?"

"Um…Maybe later."

"Uh. Okay."

Connie walked off as Ponyboy hung on to his book. Darry and Sodapop noticed that he had been carrying it everywhere.

After everyone got their stuff, they walked inside the house. Pete trying opening the door. It was stuck.

"Hey Darry. Use that muscle for something," said Pete.

Darry put down his suitcase and rammed the door. It flung open. Matthew's eyes were wide. But they were hidden by his glasses.

…….

Soda and Ponyboy were in their room. Turns out there were only three rooms in the house. One for the Curtis brothers, one for Connie, and one for the other two men.

Soda was sitting on the bed while Pony was looking around the room. He spoke up.

"Hey Pony. You okay?"

Ponyboy turned around to his brother.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. You've been quiet."

"Have I ever been loud?"

"True. Well, if anything's bothering you, you need to let me know."

"Nothings bothering me."

"…Okay. Let's go downstairs. They're trying to see if they can cook something."

The uniquely named Curtis brothers walked down the stairs. It was a three story house and they were on the second floor.

Darry, Connie, and Pete were sitting down in the kitchen when Soda and Pony walked in. Matthew was trying to fix the stove.

"I don't think we have any power, man," said Pete.

"I think we do," said Matthew. "Just give me a minute to prove my point-"

At that moment, a giant flame went up on the stove, nearly burning Matthew's hand off. If it wasn't for his quick movement, and protection of biker gloves, he would have had a burning hand.

"Are you okay?" said Soda walking towards him.

"I'm fine."

"Look!" yelled Ponyboy unexpectedly.

Everyone looked at the window and saw something quickly move away from sight. Everyone in the room was frozen. Something about this wasn't right.


	4. Search

Animalsare4life! Where u been?

Chapter 4: Search

There was a good silence before Connie spoke up.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only person who saw….whatever was out there."

"Ponyboy saw it. Didn't you?" asked Matthew, who was massaging his fingers.

Pony nodded slightly. Soda stooped down next to him.

"What did you see Pony."

Pony was quiet, gulped for a second and finally answered.

"I noticed him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring right at me."

"So it was a person," said Pete. "What did he look like? I don't think any of us had a good look at him."

"He..he had a long black beard."

"Sounds like a pirate," said Soda.

Everyone cracked a smile. But that still didn't help them get over the situation. Darry stood up.

"I think a couple of us should take a quick glance outside. Does anyone have a flashlight or something? It's either that or these candles we're using for light."

"I have some in my car," said Pete getting up. "I'll look with you."

Pete really didn't want to look for whoever was out there. He just wanted to look good. Especially in front of his girlfriend.

"I'll go too," said Matthew getting up. Darry turned around to his brothers.

"Soda, Pony, stay here with Connie. Okay?"

"Gotcha."

They all left the house with Darry leading and Pete in the back. He cut his eyes towards the three remaining people in the kitchen. He wasn't sure about this Sodapop kid. He had a feeling that he would brush up on his girl at one point. Pete ignored his thoughts and walked outside with the rest.

Pete got three flashlights out of the car and handed them to his partners.

"Let's go," said Matthew and the other two followed him.

The lights shined all throughout the woods. As they searched for any type of movement. By the way Ponyboy described this guy, he seemed creepier than this house. Darry took a glance at the house. It was pretty large. Like it had a couple of secret rooms that they just didn't find.

"Let's check back here," commanded Pete breaking into Darry thoughts.

The three trooped to the back of the house. Carefully not getting too close to the cliff. They stopped at a certain point and shined the light everywhere.

"Well, whoever it was, must have been long gone," said Pete, who was relieved.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this," spoke Darry.

"Same here," added on Matthew.

"It'll be fine," said Pete. "Let's just go back inside. We're only staying here for a night. We'll survive."

"I'm going to get my heater out of the car," said Matthew walking towards his best friend's vehicle.

Pete rolled his eyes and walked over to unlock the door. Darry was for once, glad someone bought some ammunition. He was getting worried for not only himself, but his brothers. They didn't need anything else negative thrown into their lives.

Meanwhile at the psychotic hospital…..

"So explain to me what happened," spoke a female voice over a telephone. The doctor was talking with his friend in Alabama.

"The patient I told you about earlier. He has escaped."

"Do you want me down there earlier?"

"That would be very helpful. Do you have any idea how to calm him or do anything to stop his dangerous paths?"

"It will be very hard. I haven't had a chance to study him. But I think we will be able to come up with something."

"Okay. When does your plane leave?"

"In a while. I'm leaving my house right now."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

The doctor hung up the phone. And fell into his chair.

"_He acts like a normal human being when he's here. But when in the outside world, he's unpredictable."_

That made the situation even worse. This wasn't someone who tried to kill themselves, this person is killing others. He was surprised that he wasn't thrown in jail. Some legal loophole had him landing in this place.

The doctor looked out the window. Wherever he is, the doctor hoped that he would that the people he was around would be safe. Where would he be?

The doctor's head shot up. And he ran towards as file cabinet and began searching through it.


	5. Documentary

Just to let you know, I might be changing genres again. I'm not leaving y'all, but I'm starting to get back into the Harry Potter books and such. If you're a fan of that, then I'm just letting you know that I'll be trying my writings over there. If you're not, well…you know I can't stop with The Outsiders!

Chapter 5: Documentary

Darry, Matthew and Pete walked inside to let the rest of the party about what they found. Matthew was the first inside the kitchen and Sodapop stood up. Ponyboy and Connie had frightened looks on their faces.

"Did you find him?" asked Soda.

Matthew shook his head.

"We think he took off somewhere. What I wanta know is if he rigged that stove or something."

"No one rigged it," said Pete cutting in. "No one is here. The stove is just defective. That guy was someone just passing by. Besides. He couldn't have rigged it with all of us here."

"He would have had time. We were all upstairs packing for a while. If the guy is good with tools, he would have had time to sneak in and pull it off."

"Not helping!" yelled Pete.

It was obvious that he was scared. But he wasn't showing it. Everyone could see that. But they didn't want to argue with this situation. They decided that the guy must have taken off.

……..

The Doctor was going through the file cabinet frantically. He finally found what he was looking for. It was the patient's file. He sat down in his desk chair and cut on the desk lamp to the right. He put the folder under the light source and opened the folder. He skimmed down to the patient's stats and bio.

**Patient No. 441**

**Descriptions:**

**7 ft 2"**

**Hair color: Black**

**Hair: Medium flows back**

**Facial Hair: Beard**

**Eye color: Green**

**Weight: 210 lbs.**

**Race: Caucasian **

**Other descriptions:**

**Cut above left eye**

**Notes:**

**Was found on August 4th.**

**Arrested for Robbery, Manslaughter, Attempted Suicide, Grand Theft Auto, Attempted Murder.**

**Has been in the hospital for six months and shows no improvement.**

**No family members found, assumed deceased.**

**During therapy, caught choking the therapist **

**Found hiding at the old Smithin house.**

The doctor closed the folder. The patient didn't do much, so there was not much to record. There must be some type of clue to tell what he would do or where he would go. The doctor opened back the folder and went over the information again.

…….

"I'm guessing we should all turn in," said Pete stretching his arms.

"Are you sure?" asked Connie.

"Hey, baby. It'll be fine."

"If you say so." She really still wasn't convinced.

Darry, Soda, and Pony walked up to their room. Matthew followed soon. Connie started to get up, but Pete grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think you should watch out for that guy."

"The one who was outside?"

"No. I told you that he isn't here anymore. I mean that Sodapop kid. He looks like he might make a move for you."

Connie put her hands on her waist.

"Now, Pete. That's just plain mean. You're jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Listen, Sodapop is a nice guy. Don't worry about it."

Connie got up and headed to her room with Pete just sitting there staring at her.

Later on that night, it was quiet, but the silence was broken by a loud scream. The light cut on in the room where the screaming came from. Ponyboy was sitting up sweating; Soda was up immediately following Darry.

"Pony! Did you have your nightmare again!" asked Darry, worried.

"No. He…he was at the window again."

"Who?" asked Soda.

"The guy that was outside."

Darry and Soda froze again. This was getting serious. Right then, Matthew and Pete came in. Clad in jeans and t-shirts. Connie followed in a night gown.

"What's going on?" asked Pete, annoyed that someone disturbed his sleep.

"Pony said he saw that guy again," said Soda with a worried face.

"For crying out loud!" screamed Pete and he walked over to the window.

He looked outside the window and then turned back to the group.

"There is no one-"

The window shattered and Pete was dragged through window.

"Pete!" screamed Connie.


	6. Survival

Chapter 6: Survival

Connie ran over to the window and looked outside. Hoping that her boyfriend would be in sight. She turned around with huge eyes.

"He's not out there!"

"What was that!" yelled Soda running over to the window.

Matthew followed and they both took a glance out the window. Pete still wasn't there. Darry looked at his youngest brother.

"You said it was the same guy?"

Ponyboy was frozen. Everything happened so suddenly.

"Pony!"

Ponyboy turned his head slowly to his younger brother. Darry had to yell to get his attention. He partially felt bad. He promised Soda that he wouldn't yell at Ponyboy anymore.

"Was it the same guy?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Back away from the window!"

Everyone obeyed Darry's command and backed away from the broken glass slowly. Connie was shedding tears.

"We better leave this room," suggested Matthew. He was breathing hard. Obviously frightened a little.

They all left the room; the only sound that was on was Connie crying. Soda had his arms around Ponyboy, trying to comfort him.

"Connie. I know you're sad over Pete. But I'm going to need you to try to stop crying."

Connie slowly stopped her tears and started quietly sobbing. They all needed quiet just in case the guy happened to make more noise.

Suddenly, there was a crack that made Ponyboy squeak. It was followed by more noise. A room door burst open and there was the guy. The patient that escaped was standing right there.

"Soda! Pony! Go!"

"You go too, Connie!"

Connie and Pony took off. But Soda wanted to object. He saw the look in Darry's eyes. He had that cold look. Sodapop quickly changed his mind and ran off with the other. Matthew and Darry prepared for a fight.

The patient noticed that they were going to fight him. Matthew charged at the guy and threw a series of punches into his face. The patient seemed unharmed by the attacks and grabbed Matthews hand and started to twist it. The biker screamed and Darry tackled the patient.

The patient was stronger than he looked and lifted Darry off of him and threw him right at Matthew. Darry crashed into his partner and they slammed onto the floor. The floor was not strong enough to hold the young adults and they both fell through the door. The screamed as they dropped below.

……

The doctor was still looking at the patient's transcript. The door opened and the receptionist interrupted his studies.

"It's late right now. We're closing up."

"Go ahead and close. I'm still looking."

"At what?"

"Patient 441's information."

"That's the one that broke out. What are you looking for?"

"Any clues that will show what he would do?"

The receptionist sighed and replied,

"Well. I'm closing up. I'll let the guards know you're still here."

"Good night."

The receptionist left and the doctor still continued to look over the information.

……

Soda, Ponyboy and Connie were in a room. Hoping that Darry and Matthew had dealt with the patient. Connie was still crying over Pete.

"I can't be-believe this is..happening!" she sobbed.

"It's okay. It'll be fine," said Soda. He was talking in a soft voice.

"But why? Why did it have to be him."

Ponyboy was sitting on the mattress. He looked at Connie's face. This reminded him of Evie when Steve had gotten arrested. He then noticed something. He looked widely around the room. He had forgotten his Gone With the Wind book, in the other room. That was his last memory of Johnny. He had to get it.

Soda and Connie didn't even notice Pony.

"Don't worry Connie. We're here for you. I'm sure Darry and Matthew already-"

Another interruption occurred as the door swung open. Everyone looked and their eyes widened. Pete was standing at the door. He had a worried look on his face, but it quickly turned angry when he saw Soda and Connie.


	7. Right & Wrong Information

Chapter 7: Right & Wrong Information

"Pete!" yelled Connie.

"What are you doing!" yelled Pete. "What are you doing with her! What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about!" yelled back Soda.

"Don't act like I didn't see anything! I saw you two cuddled together."

"She thought you were dead! I was trying to calm her."

"So you took advantage of her!"

"It isn't even like that!"

Pete took a step towards Soda, but there were three large bangs. Connie screamed as red spots appeared on Pete's attire. It took a last look at the two with large eyes and dropped onto the floor. Soda and Connie took a look behind Pete and saw the patient. He was holding Matthew's gun.

"Oh my God!" yelled Connie. Soda looked around and fear hit him quickly. Ponyboy was gone!

"Where's Pony!" he yelled.

Soda looked and saw that the opposite door across the room was cracked open. The patient was getting closer and closer as he approached the room door. Sodapop grabbed Connie's arm and yanked her up. She got the idea and they both exited the room.

"Darry! Darry!"

Matthew was shaking Darry, to see if he was unconscious or not. Darry sat up. They had fallen through the floor, but they hit mattresses in the basement.

"You okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Back hurts a little. Did you hear that bang?"

"That's what I'm worried about. I think that guy grabbed my heater."

Darry jumped up quickly and yelled "C'mon." Matthew followed Darry as they found the exit of the basement to go find the others.

Ponyboy had snuck out of the room when Sodapop and Pete were arguing. He was walking pretty fast. He had to get to the other room to grab his book. He had to get it for Johnny.

……..

The Doctor was still in his office, he had fallen asleep. He suddenly jolted up from his slumber. He had just had a dream. About his old house. He thought about the dream. He really wanted to go back there. Go back. Hold on!

The doctor scrolled through the document again.

**Notes:**

**Was found on August 4th.**

**Arrested for Robbery, Manslaughter, Attempted Suicide, Grand Theft Auto, Attempted Murder.**

**Has been in the hospital for six months and shows no improvement.**

**No family members found, assumed deceased.**

**During therapy, caught choking the therapist **

**Found hiding at the old Smithin house.**

That was it right there:

**Found hiding at the old Smithin house.**

The Doctor quickly went to an attendance book. He skimmed down to the name.

Patient 441………………………….Paul Smithin

That was the only solution. Most people wouldn't go back to their old hiding place. But this guy was way beyond average. The doctor didn't know why he didn't think to look up his last name at first. He was too worried. The doctor got up and ran out into the hallway. A security guard saw him and asked,

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. Call the station. I think I have an idea of where patient 441 has gone."

Ponyboy had finally found the bedroom. He quickly entered and ran towards the nightstand. He picked up his book and said quietly,

"I got you Johnny."

"Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy jumped and turned around. Soda and Connie were standing there. Soda was about to ask why he ran off, but saw the book in Pony's hand. He decided to erase that question and say,

"C'mon! Let's go!"

"Soda watch it!"

Soda turned around and saw the patient with the pistol pointing towards him. All three of the victim's jumped out of the way as the bullets tore through the air. The bullets hit no skin as they broke through the window and walls of the room.

441 used all of the bullets. He had no more ammo. Connie saw this to an advantage. She jumped up and screamed,

"You killed my boyfriend!"

"Connie!" yelled Soda.

Connie ran towards the patient and he grabbed her neck, choking her.

"Let her go!" yelled Soda.

He ran towards the patient but he made his slaying quick by cracking Connie's neck. Soda didn't reach the two in time. Connie's eyes turned wide and the patient let her go. Connie dropped to the floor. She had ceased breathing.


	8. Move Out

Chapter 8: Move Out

Soda couldn't stop his run towards the patient. 441 threw his fist out and it collided with Soda's face. Soda dropped to the floor. The patient then looked at the startled Ponyboy. He was against the wall, frozen. 441 took a step towards the young Curtis, but Sodapop pulled the psycho's leg and he hit the floor too.

"Ponyboy! Run!"

Ponyboy instantly obeyed and jumped over the two on the ground, his book still clutched in his hand. As Ponyboy entered the hallway, he was Darry and Matthew running in his direction.

"Pony! Where's Soda!" asked Darry.

"He's in there with that guy!" he answered.

Matthew instantly ran into the room while Darry gave a command.

"Ponyboy. Run outside and get in the truck. We'll be there in a minute."

"But-"

"Just do what I say!"

Pony stared for a minute. Darry had just yelled at him. But Pony realized that this was a scary situation, so he didn't let him bother him. Ponyboy took off running down the stairs.

Darry turned around and followed into the room where Matthew entered. Matthew and Soda was an equal match against the patient. Darry joined in and they started to pound the guy until he was seemingly unconscious. All three of them backed up slowly.

"C'mon. Let's go," said Matthew.

They all jogged quickly out of the room.

"Pony's on his way to the truck. We need to go ahead and get out of here."

But when they reached the stairs, the patient had miraculously recovered. He had quickly ran out of the room, and lunged at Matthews back. They two went down the stairs as the patient rode on Matthew's back down the stairs. The stairs collided with Matthew's head enough to break his neck, and his body stopped. He was the patient's third victim.

Soda's eyes were wide. Darry would have stared, but he didn't have time. He grabbed Soda's arm and pulled him into the room that they had just exited. Darry closed and locked the door behind them.

"What are we going to do?" yelled Soda.

"Calm down. We'll be okay. We're on the second floor. We can climb down the roof."

Soda looked at the window and nodded. They could hear the footsteps of the patient. Darry and Soda ran over to the window. They tired lifting the window open. It took a couple of tugs, but it finally rose up.

"Go first," ordered Darry and Soda climbed out the window. The knob on the door was turning now.

Soda got out on the roof and slid down towards the rain gutter. Darry climbed out and used every piece of strength he had to pull the window down shut. The two climbed down onto the first floor roof, and made their way down onto level ground.

Ponyboy had no way of getting inside the truck, so he hid in the tailgate. He heard two running footsteps and looked up. Soda and Darry were running towards them. Ponyboy jumped out the tailgate and entered the truck with his brothers.

"You okay Pony?" asked Soda.

"Yeah."

Darry was starting up the car, but suddenly, Pete's car came zooming towards them. 441 was driving. No one saw it coming as the car rammed into the Ford and surprisingly caused a little damage. The front of the truck popped open to reveal leaking gas. It was also enough force to have the doors jammed shut.

"It..won't open!" yelled Soda.

Darry didn't see how the doors were jammed. But he didn't have time to ponder that thought. The patient was getting out of the car, holding a lighter. The brothers caught on to what he had in mind and desperately tried to get out of the truck. Still no luck.

The patient lighted up the lighter and a small smile appeared on his face. But the smile was quickly erased as a gunshot sound flew through the air and the patient dropped to his knees. He took a last look at the frightened brothers and fell onto his face. There was a police officer at the entrance of the woods. The doctor was right beside him.

………

"He wanted to come to this house because it was his ancestor's," explained the doctor to the Curtis brothers and a couple of cops.

"It was the home of a family that was going to be taken prisoner during a war. They killed anyone that wasn't in any relation to them. It seems to have passed on to the family."

The doctor's friend jumped in.

"These types of patients are usually focused on one thing. Which is why he was so quiet while in the hospital. He must have had a little common sense. But his family tree was still in his mind."

After all the explaining, and having the Ford fixed. The Curtis brothers got back into the car. Darry turned to his tired brothers and said,

"Let's go home."

The other two nodded. They were going back to Tulsa. Darry hadn't quite achieved his goal. The situation did make them mostly forget about their losses while it was going on.

End. Yeah I know. It was short. But it all happened in one night. So it wasn't bound to be a lot. Well. Next there's going to be Trix and Danny. The next story is Next Outsiders, Latest Story. Then one going to have some serious stuff in it. Then we'll start the sequel to Rebellious and Bitter with Johnny's son. You're going to see a lot of stories. And I'm going to throw in my Harry Potter story pretty, pretty, soon. Alright. Go look at Trix and Danny!

**Next Outsiders, Latest Story-** Up Next!

**Trying 2 Live Up- **Coming Soon

**Curtis & McCormick-** Coming Soon

**2-4-1(Two for One)-**In Progress

**Exchangment (Harry Potter)**- Coming Soon

**What It Was Like Before-** In Progress

**Untitled That Was Then, This Is Now fic- **In Progress


End file.
